


萤火

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	萤火

【麦雷/年下】萤火(1)  
『年下年龄差设定  
少年天才心机探员麦×工作狂单纯探长雷  
案件设定及法医刑侦知识可能不严谨，望各位包容  
中篇，大概3到5章完结  
会有R18内容』

 

–1–  
伦敦的夜晚漆黑一片，Greg Lestrade探长正准备冲去案发现场。  
刚刚接到报案，在摄政公园发现了一具尸体。左脚刚迈出苏格兰场一步，电话就不合时宜的响了起来。Greg看了一眼来电显示，顶头上司。  
Greg咬着牙接了电话:“苏格兰场，什么事？”  
“Greg？你们有新案子了是吧，有一位新来的探员我让他直接去案发现场了。”  
“What？”探长攒了一肚子的脏话忍着没说，让一个新来的直接去案发现场？添乱吗？  
“放心，新来的这位探员可是个天才。好了你快去吧，哦对了，他叫Mycroft Holmes。”  
“Damn.”挂了电话Greg低咒了一声，想到案件要紧，还是匆匆上了车赶往摄政公园。  
案发现场没什么游客和平民，这倒是让清场工作变得简单了很多，警戒带围出一个不算大的范围，一个女人的尸体冷冷的躺在草坪上。  
Greg弯下腰钻进了警戒线内，Anderson已经戴好手套开始了初步的尸检。  
“尸体下方的草坪很整齐干净，没有破坏，这里应该不是第一现场。受害者的脖颈上有三道很深的勒痕，初步判断是机械性窒息导致的死亡。”Anderson打开死者的口腔检查了一下，又打着手电仔细端详了一下勒痕，指着其中一条痕迹说:“这一条是致命的，其余的两条，可能是实验性的试探伤。”  
“不，我更倾向于那两条是凶手为了延长折磨死者时间的产物。”一个清冷又带着些傲慢的声音打断了Anderson的叙述。  
Greg正认真听着Anderson说话，突然被打断，二人视线一致转向了那个声音的来源。  
那是一个陌生的男孩，看起来年龄不算大，衣服一丝不苟，手上戴着白色的乳胶手套，此时在并不明朗的夜色里微微勾起了一个笑容，走到Greg面前脱下右手的手套伸向他说:“久仰大名，DI Lestrade，我是新来的探员，Mycroft Holmes.”  
这个男孩可以说的上是彬彬有礼，Greg挑了挑眉，不太情愿的伸出手敷衍地和他握了一下。  
Mycroft似乎料到他会是这个反应，神色如常地接着说:“我在半小时前就到了现场，简单的检查了一下尸表。”又转向Anderson，“刚刚打断你多有冒犯。”  
Anderson无所谓的摆摆手:“你刚才说这两条勒痕是凶手延长折磨时间造成的，为什么？”  
“很简单，试探伤一般是见于自缢者，行凶者一般不会做这种尝试，即使是做了尝试，试探伤的痕迹往往也会较浅，而这两道伤痕，重到已经和致死的那一条相差无几了，如果是试探伤，不会有这么重的痕迹。凶手留下的每一条勒痕都十分用力而清晰，不像是尝试，更像是一种折磨，前两次让人将死却不死，最后在受害者奄奄一息之时，让她死亡。”  
Anderson点点头，认同了他的推断。  
“下次不要擅自行动，小混蛋。”Greg看他一眼，留下这么一句话就去和报案人沟通了。  
Mycroft嘴角勾起一个不易察觉的笑。  
“我觉得他可能想对你发火，但没想到你还真有点东西。”Anderson冲着Mycroft眨眨眼，“叫我Anderson就好。”  
现场调查基本结束，Greg和Anderson做最后的确认。  
“现场没有留下任何可以直接判断死者身份的物品。”  
“这起案件应该是熟人作案，嫌疑人的排查范围应该是死者的亲友或者同事。当务之急是确定死者身份。”  
“我认为范围可以缩小到配偶或情人，而且这个人应该比较穷困潦倒而且生活层次不高。”Mycroft又一次开了口。  
“你说死者手上的戒指？”Anderson指着死者右手手指上的压痕问他，“穷困潦倒又是怎么推测出来的？”  
“很简单，死者的钱包和值钱的东西都被拿走了，比起戒指死者旁边被掏空扔下的手包明显要更值钱一些，所以凶手想要金钱，却又没有判断奢侈品的能力，因此他的生活水平一定不高而且很缺钱。手指上的压痕形状可以看出这并非是一枚值钱的钻戒而是普通的铂金戒指，压痕很深而且已经和手指上的其他地方有肤色差，显然是戴了很久。死者的首饰都还留在身上除了戒指，所以对于凶手来说，戒指对他有除了金钱以外的意义，那么最可能的就是这个人和她有亲密关系。”  
Mycroft戴着手套的指尖划过尸体旁边精致的手包上的小小标记，解释道:“这个包是一家很古老的皮具店的定制商品，价格非常之高，想要定制不仅需要订购者有足够的经济实力，更需要极高的社会地位或尊贵的身份。所以我想我们可以直接去这家店调查一下订购者记录，应该就能查到这位女士的身份。”  
说完，Mycroft从贴身的口袋里掏出一本精致的小牛皮本，拿着笔飞快的写下一行字，然后把那页纸撕下来递给了Greg:“DI Lestrade，这是那家店的地址。”  
Mycroft的字潇洒好看，带着说不出的贵气。Greg伸手接过看了一眼，转手递给了身后的一个警员:  
“去查。”  
勘察现场完毕，Greg准备打道回府，但是不远处传来一阵嘈杂的争执。  
“抱歉没有苏格兰场的证件你不能随意进出案发现场。”  
“我已经是苏格兰场的一员了只不过我的新证件还没给我！刚刚我还在里面做尸检！”  
“就算这样你没有证件也不行，我们需要核实你的身份再让你出去。”  
离开Greg视线的短短几秒钟，新来的Mycroft Holmes就和同事爆发了第一次口角。  
“好了Ben，他是我的人。”Greg轻轻摆了摆手，终止了这段争吵，说罢从Mycroft身边略过，用不大不小的声音道:“推理能力不错，但你要学的还多着呢小子。”  
Mycroft跟上他的脚步:  
“DI Lestrade，我没有交通工具，天太晚了，我可以和你一起吗？”黑夜里有些瘦消的修长身影轻轻地问。  
Greg突然想起，即使他在案发现场口若悬河，他也终究还是个年轻的、第一次来处理凶杀案的男孩，他可能不像表面看上去的那样泰然自若。  
“你随意。”  
时间已经很晚，Greg准备直接把他送回家。  
夜色朦胧，看不清Mycroft的眉眼，路边偶尔掠过的灯光勾勒出他精致的面部线条，他的眼睛很亮，是独属于青年的那种燃烧着的生命力。Mycroft很安静的坐在副驾驶，偶尔低头看一下手机。这有些出乎Greg的预料，毕竟第一次见面的人往往不会选择坐在这个有一定亲密含义的位置。  
“你是从哪儿调过来的？”Greg试图打破车里安静的氛围。  
“美国，我被派去做了两三年的相关工作——抱歉他们说那是国家机密，请恕我不能透露给你。”Mycroft简单地回答道。  
Greg点点头，其实他并不是很在乎他的过去，今晚的表现足以证明他优秀的个人能力，所以这也让突然被塞人进来的Greg心里容易接受很多。  
“既然你在美国做的工作这么重要，为什么要来苏格兰场？我是说，这里的工作可一点都不‘机密’。”  
“我喜欢破案，这和我的推理天赋相符。”Mycroft答道，想了想又补充了一句，“我很欣赏苏格兰场人员的品格。”  
Greg笑了，做警察的要和各种各样的人打交道，说脏话或是喝酒他们都很擅长。  
品格？这个词有意思。  
“我在两三年前也见过一个很会推理的男孩，他目击了一场凶杀案，要不是他的记忆力和推理，我们估计要费多一倍的时间找到那个凶手。这种东西好像还真是天生的。”Greg感叹道。  
到了Mycroft的家，他下车礼貌的和Greg说了再见。Mycroft一直注视着Greg离去的方向，待Greg的车消失在马路尽头时，Mycroft比同龄人淡漠许多的脸上终于露出了一个可以称之为欣喜和得逞的笑容，带着一点少年人的狡黠。  
他打开手机，上面是一个备忘录:  
Tip1:接近对象，成为他的工作伙伴或朋友。  
Tip2:通过展现自己的才华和天赋吸引对方的注意，给他留下印象。  
Tip3:认识初期可以适当示弱，让对方放下防备，并产生保护欲和信任。  
……  
目前为止一切都在计划中。Mycroft满意地给自己打了个分，虽然他觉得假装自己怕黑有那么一点……嗯……不自然，但是结果不错。  
他转身不紧不慢地上楼，回想着Greg刚刚走的时候留下的那句:“明天去办入职，然后来办公室找我。”  
“嗡——”手机震动声打断了Mycroft的思绪。  
“Holmes先生，您要求我们把你调到苏格兰场已经完成了，您还需要多久才能来我们这里入职？”对面的女声机械而冰冷。  
“谢谢，我想我大概需要一年。”Mycroft回答。  
“斯坦先生让我转告您，感情容易断送您的前途，如果您还继续因为感情如此任性的话。”  
“那也麻烦您告诉斯坦先生，我是否入职，取决于我自己，我完全有权利不答应你们的任何要求。会不会因为感情断送前途我不知道，我只知道，你们需要我，而我，需要他。晚安，祝您好梦。”

–2–  
第二天Greg一进办公室，就看到了安静坐在他办公桌对面翻着案卷的Mycroft。晨曦的阳光暖暖的洒在眉眼精致的少年身上，给他镀了一层金色的光晕。  
少年听到他进门的声音，起身转过头来冲着他笑，那笑容明媚灿烂，好看的晃了Greg的神。  
Greg向下摆摆手示意他坐下，随后走到自己的座位上坐了下来。  
“DI Lestrade，我已经办好了入职手续。订购手包的人已经找到，是Mosey集团的小公子，他说这是他送给女朋友的礼物，已经确认死者就是他的女朋友Jeffrey，正在排查死者的社会关系，应该很快就能找到凶手了。”Mycroft带着一点得意对Greg说道。  
Greg点点头，认真审视了一下面前这个俊美的少年，他的衣服精美而熨帖，举止优雅谈吐得礼，显然出身于上流家族。  
“你多大了？”Greg有些好奇。  
Mycroft仿佛有些不好意思，他摩挲着自己的指节，缓缓的吐出几个字:“20岁。”  
“真是年轻啊！”Greg感叹道，“我比你整整大了十岁。”  
“您看起来只有20出头。”Mycroft认真地说。  
“得了吧，它可让我看起来还要老几岁。”Greg轻笑一声，指着自己浅灰的头发不满的挑眉。  
“您的眼睛很美。”Mycroft不知道为什么轻轻地说出这句话，一双浅色的瞳仁注视着Greg。  
Greg又笑了。  
Greg其实是个很温柔的人，就算他平时总是很容易因为案子发火。他温和的对待身边的每一个人，对他们从不吝惜自己的笑容和关心。  
Mycroft感觉自己的心脏因为这个笑容而微微颤动。  
“笃笃笃。”敲门声。  
“Come in.”Greg应了一声。  
“凶手抓获了，在一家酒吧，我们还顺便发现了这家酒吧是一家地下赌场。”来人对Greg报告。  
“凶手是她丈夫？”  
“是的，凶手赌博成瘾，在一个月前妻子与他离婚，并和Mosey先生建立恋爱关系，凶手离开妻子后没有钱去赌博，再加上对妻子离开他的恨，从而对她下手。”  
“第一现场呢？”  
“在凶手的家。凶手打电话告诉死者她有物品遗落，死者没有防备，一进房间就被凶手打昏并用绳子折磨最后缢死。”  
“跟你推测的差不多。”Greg让下属先出去，对Mycroft说，“走，带你去见见大家。”  
Mycroft跟在Greg身后，这个男人走进每一间办公室，笑着把他介绍给每一个同事，同时毫不吝啬对他才华的称赞。  
同事们对于这个突然降临的绅士男孩都很有好感，毕竟没有人会不喜欢这样一个俊美有礼的人。  
Mycroft的办公桌就在离Greg不远的地方，他一抬头刚好可以透过办公室的玻璃看到或是在打电话，或是在处理案卷，或是在认真写案件分析的Greg。在没什么事的日子里，Mycroft几乎可以这样静静地看上一天，而每当有案件需要出外勤时，Mycroft又会首当其冲的向Greg申请，如果恰好那天Greg也要一起去的话，那么Mycroft的表情就会更加开心一些，连他推理时的语速都会再快上一点。  
Mycroft的内心比实际年龄和长相都要成熟，他对待案件不像一个只有20岁的青年，他理性冷静甚至冷血，曾经有一位强奸犯跪在他面前哭着求他饶了他，而他一脚踩在了他的脸上，在给他戴好手铐之后厌恶的在他背上用鞋底蹭了蹭。他对同事保持着友好而疏离的态度，他的笑容和玩笑都无懈可击，除了少了那么一丝人情味。  
这个世界对于他似乎都缺少吸引力，他的完美圆滑，倒不如说是对世界的漠然。  
但Mycroft很黏Greg，这大家都有所发现。在Greg面前的Mycroft，总是不自觉的放低姿态，似乎更像是一只渴望得到主人夸奖的小狼狗。那时的他才是一个20岁的青年该有的样子。  
“DI Lestrade，这起案子的凶手果然如我所料。”“啊你真棒。”  
“DI Lestrade，这把钥匙的材质很特殊，是土耳其才有的一种金属。”“Great.”  
……  
于是Mycroft陷入了苦恼，他看着手机，屏幕上的单词冷冰冰的排列在那里。  
Tip13:经常出现在对方面前，彰显你的存在感。  
骗子。  
Mycroft扣下了手机。

–3–  
伦敦的夜深沉而带着凉意，窝在温暖的沙发里看肥皂剧才是享受夜晚的正确方式，而Greg Lestrade探长却不得不在深夜离开心爱的沙发，奔向夜幕中的某一处酒吧，去带一个不会喝酒的小混蛋回家。  
走进酒吧，那扇厚重的门就这样隔出了静谧和喧嚣的两个世界。Greg一般不会来这种场所，这地方似乎只应该属于那些荷尔蒙多到溢出来急需找个人释放的年轻人们。  
耳边是炸裂的重金属歌手声嘶力竭的喊声，昏暗还带闪的灯光让酒吧里的一切都显得不太真切，Greg眯着眼，努力的在一众奇装异服的男男女女里寻觅着Mycroft。  
就在半小时前，Greg接到一个服务生的电话，告诉他他的朋友Mycroft Holmes喝醉了，需要一个人带他回家。Greg只能感叹自己连一个愉快的周末都不能安稳度过。  
Greg被震耳欲聋的音乐吵的有些心烦，最终在吧台旁边看到了趴在桌上的Mycroft，青年的衣衫不是往日的正经三件套，而是白衬衫加一身休闲西装，还风骚地解了两颗扣子。Mycroft的桌上堆着好几个空杯子，此时闭着眼睛不省人事。Greg无奈的走过去推开那些不老实想要触碰青年精致腰肢的手，把醉酒的年轻人的一条胳膊拉起来搭在自己的肩上，另一只手紧紧搂着他的腰生怕他滑下去。喝醉的人比平时重了不少，Greg往桌上扔了两张钞票，拖着他往门外走，心里同时暗暗骂了一声小混蛋。  
Mycroft确实喝了不少，Greg决定把他带到自己家照顾一夜，把他放到车后座开了一条窗缝，让车里的酒味慢慢散去。  
等Greg喘着粗气架着Mycroft倒在他的床上时，Mycroft终于悠悠转醒，只不过神情还有些恍惚。  
Greg随手扯了一个枕头垫在他的背后，起身去倒了一杯水给他。  
“DI Lestrade……这是哪儿……”Mycroft的眼神不甚清明，靠在床头拿着一杯水，努力的睁大眼看着身边并不熟悉的环境。  
“我家，你喝多了我也不知道你具体住哪一间，就把你带到我这了。”Greg把他的外套和鞋子脱下来，“要去洗个澡吗？”  
Mycroft摇摇头:“我去酒吧之前洗过澡了。”  
少年的衣衫有些杂乱，解开的衬衫扣子露出了胸前大片光裸的皮肤和精致的锁骨，头发也没了规矩的形状，垂在额前一两缕。这样的他倒是没了往日的锋芒，反而看起来引人遐思。  
眼前的少年，确实有让人心动的资本。  
“说起这个，”Greg在床边坐下，“酒量这么差还喝这么多，要是我不去，谁知道你会遇到什么人。到底发生什么事了？总不能是失恋了吧。”  
Greg的语气并不认真，带着一些年长者的调侃，Mycroft却垂下了眼睛，周身围绕着一种名为“委屈”的气息。  
“还真是失恋？哈哈哈没关系的，你要知道以你的条件什么样的女孩都会喜欢你的，你这么帅，还是贵公子。”Greg一副了然的样子，安抚地拍了拍他的肩。  
Mycroft摇摇头，声音闷闷的:“他不在乎这些，我甚至都不知道该怎么告诉他我喜欢他。”  
“唔……为什么？”  
“他比我年长，我觉得他不会喜欢我……”  
“嘿小伙子，都什么年代了，年龄早就不是问题了！你觉得她对你怎么样？”  
“他对我很好，很照顾我，也经常称赞我，可是我觉得那是对小孩子的夸奖……”Mycroft看着Greg，喝酒后的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，带着些楚楚可怜的味道，“我想他把我当做真正的男人。”  
“他太好了，他是我见过的最好最温柔的人，他拯救了我，他是我的光。”在谈起那个人时，Mycroft眼神发亮，淡漠的脸上甚至飘上了淡淡的红晕。  
Greg郑重的把手搭在他的肩头，认真的告诉他:“嘿，如果我是你，我就会冲到她面前，直接亲上去，然后告诉她‘我喜欢你！’”  
“你很棒Mycroft，你不需要自卑。就算她不喜欢你又怎么样，你可以努力让她喜欢你，男人就是要不放弃，对吧？”  
“你说真的吗，他……生气怎么办？”  
“你只是想让她知道你喜欢她对吗，那就这么办吧！”  
Mycroft点点头，仿佛下了什么决心般的看向了Greg，Greg露出一个欣慰的微笑。  
“这就对…唔！”Greg有些惊恐地看着突然放大的那张好看的脸，少年闭着眼睛，睫毛微微发颤，柔软的像花瓣一样的嘴唇轻轻贴在他的嘴唇上，Greg的鼻间都是少年带着酒气的清新味道，这味道有些让人着迷。  
这甚至不能称为一个吻。没有缠绵悱恻的唇齿相缠，没有湿哒哒的唾液，没有滔天的情欲。这是一个不掺杂任何欲望的吻，Greg能感觉到少年透过这个吻小心翼翼的想要传递对他的喜爱，这个吻轻盈又怯懦。  
Mycroft Holmes的吻不该这么卑微。Greg心里的第一个念头居然是这个。  
这个吻只持续了短短几秒，Mycroft睁开眼睛，从Greg的唇上离开。  
“DI Lestrade，我喜欢你。”他的声音有些发颤，说罢他握紧手中的杯子，紧张的吞了一小口口水，有些不安的等待最后的宣判。  
Greg确实很惊讶，他的前30年人生经验可没告诉他要怎么对待一个向他告白了的只有20岁的小男孩。  
所以他逃了。  
“呃，我想你喝多了，你需要好好睡一觉，我就在客厅，如果你需要的话喊我。”  
Greg飞快的说完这些话，迅速的离开了房间关上门。  
Mycroft擦了擦眼睛，迷离的眼神瞬间恢复了清明，他掏出手机，发了一条信息:  
“不算顺利，运气好的话可以按时到达。”  
Greg坐在沙发里，认真反思自己为什么会被他喜欢上。容貌？算了吧，虽然他自觉帅气，但是毕竟已经30岁，和20岁的花季少男比还是沧桑了些。是我平时太照顾他了，日久生情？不应该，我对他虽然不错但是也没到引起暧昧的地步。  
百思不得其解，但Greg觉得最郁闷的，却是他没有排斥这个突如其来的吻。在少年贴上来的那一刻，心脏甚至不争气的漏了一拍。  
Greg关了灯躺在沙发上，望着窗外的夜色和星空。他没注意到身后的卧室门已经被悄悄打开，少年静静看着他在月色下被照亮的眼眸。  
就是这双深棕色的眸子，在三年前那个黑暗的夜里，仿佛萤火虫发出的光芒，温柔而明亮，拂乱了少年的心绪。

–4–  
Mycroft生在上流社会的家族，父母相爱，有一个弟弟和一个妹妹。Holmes家族向来是出天才的，兄妹三人都是无与伦比的天才。  
但天才往往是孤独的，Mycroft尤其是。  
自小Mycroft就发现了自己与其他同龄人的格格不入。对于那些孩子来说的难题，对Mycroft来说小菜一碟。Mycroft曾为自己的聪慧而感到自得，但是随着年龄的增长，这种优越感发生了变化。  
其他孩子在享受他们的青春，Mycroft在质疑这个世界。  
他早早就看透了这世界的黑，自觉或不自觉。  
天才的代价，是能嗅到每一处黑暗角落散发出的肮脏气味，是能看到每一双藏污纳垢的眼睛，是顶着光环却在深不见底的深渊里挣扎，一不小心就会摔个粉身碎骨。  
旁人眼里的Mycroft是小小年纪就已各种名誉成就傍身的完美天才，可他们不会懂，今天这一切，是如何以百倍千倍的痛苦加之在他的身上。  
他珍惜他的家人，但是妹妹早早就因为她的头脑而被关进牢笼，妹妹向来是和Sherlock更亲近的，Mycroft用了很大的力气才把关于妹妹的记忆从Sherlock脑中剔除，然后Mycroft成为了Sherlock眼中夺走红胡子的罪魁祸首。  
Sherlock恨他。  
Mycroft觉得自己没什么不能承受的，为了家人，为了Sherlock。  
他渐渐把自己包裹成一个温和却疏离的绅士，深藏着自己深不见底的心。  
三年前的那个夜里，那是Mycroft第一次见到Greg。  
那时的Greg十七岁，容貌看起来稚气未脱，恰巧经过僻静的街角，目睹了一场抢劫杀人。Mycroft有过目不忘的本事，只是看了一眼，他就记住了那个拿着刀的凶恶男人。他装作熟视无睹的走到街道的另一头打！了报警电话，接电话的人声音很好听，低沉却带着朝气，Mycroft突然很好奇这个声音的主人会是什么样子。  
很快警察就来了，但是凶手早就离开了现场。Mycroft作为报案人，在认真的告诉警察凶手的样子，一旁的侧写师按照他的描述唰唰的下着笔。Mycroft的描述十分精准，记忆清晰，所有的警察都说这小子真是这块料。  
然后他出现了。  
那个男人逆着光而来，看了Mycroft一眼后就赏了那些警察们一人一个爆栗。  
“没看见他还未成年吗！你们这么问问问吓到他怎么办！”说罢从一边的警车里扯出一条薄毯，温柔地裹住了Mycroft。  
“你可以等一会儿再回答问题，如果不想回答就不回答。很抱歉他们太急了，如果你吓到了我向你道歉。”Greg注视着Mycroft的眼，声音无比轻柔。  
Mycroft有些惊讶，他并不怕，但是这是第一次有人把他当做一个孩子来细致对待。这个人很年轻，很帅，身材修长，他的眼睛里映着路灯泛黄的光，微微发亮。  
“我没事。”Mycroft小幅度地摇了摇头。  
“DI Lestrade，他的描述很精准，已经开始对嫌疑人进行搜索了。”一位警官说道。  
Greg接过那张画像看了半晌，又把它递了回去。  
“谢谢你小伙子，你真的很棒。或许你可以考虑一下将来到苏格兰场工作？”Greg看着他笑了。  
Mycroft似乎也被他的笑感染，回给他一个微笑:“我会考虑的。”  
“那就这么说定了，我叫Greg Lestrade，苏格兰场的探长，记得来找我。再见小子。”Greg大喇喇地走上前给了Mycroft一个拥抱，冲他告了别。  
Mycroft楞在原地，脑子里全是刚才那个突如其来的拥抱。已经很久没有人拥抱过他了。  
那个人的拥抱很温暖很安全，他的身上是好闻的洗衣粉的干净气味，那双搂着他的手臂很有力，贴着他侧脸的耳朵很柔软。  
Mycroft双臂交叉，轻轻放在肩膀上，隔着毯子给了自己一个拥抱。  
他的脸上是止也止不住的笑。

从那以后，Mycroft就真的想要到苏格兰场去见那个他日思夜想的人，即使他的才能远远超过了苏格兰场所需。  
不过Mycroft被MI5看上了，他们极其希望这个完美的天才为大英政府服务。Mycroft没有拒绝，所以他被派到美国去执行了两年多的机密任务。MI5经过这两年确定了Mycroft的能力，于是他们要他回来。  
Mycroft听到这个消息只是一声冷笑，然后告诉他们，我要先去苏格兰场，如果你们不答应，我就退出MI5。  
为什么？  
因为我要一个人。  
谁？  
Greg Lestrade.  
那边也笑了。  
他是个好警察。  
所以？  
给你时间，但是时间到了，不管你成功或是不成功，你都必须到MI5入职。我会再问你你的期限的。  
可以。  
那边又说，一个天才的头脑是不需要感情的，它是理智的最大克星，它会杀了你。  
Mycroft直接挂掉了电话。  
这两年来，Mycroft长高了许多，容貌逐渐锋利分明，和三年前那个裹着毯子的小家伙一点儿也不像。  
再次见到Greg，终于是以他下属的身份。Greg没变，一样的英俊和干练。  
Greg不喜欢关系户，那他就用精彩绝伦的推理征服他。可没人知道，他在冲着Greg侃侃而谈时，那双手却有些止不住的微微颤抖。  
Greg给了Mycroft年少的第一次心动，自此情根深种，再不能逃离。  
Mycroft明白，他的世界本是一片黑暗混沌，可自从遇见了他，这黑暗里便有了星辰。

–5–  
有些事，知道了以后就不能装作不知道，比如Greg知道了Mycroft对他藏着的心思，他便再也不能那么自然的像以前一样对他。明面上看一切都是老样子，Greg仍然对Mycroft很是器重，只不过这器重中少了亲昵。  
Greg对于感情有些迟钝，他一直太专注于他的事业，他热爱工作，以至于似乎从来没有认真的和哪个女孩或者男孩相处过。他当然有过女朋友，只不过他的女朋友大多都被他永远不能按时去约会和约会途中随时会跑掉而逼退。单身生活过了太久，再一次被求爱，对象还是一个只有20岁的男孩。  
如今再回忆起来，一切并不是无迹可寻。每一声温柔的呼唤，每一次得到夸奖后的欣喜，偶尔肢体接触后泛红的脸颊，每天早晨办公桌上温热的咖啡。  
男孩从来都是骄傲的，可在Greg Lestrade面前，他收敛了一身的锋芒，小心地向自己思慕的人表露心迹。  
日子不咸不淡的过了几个月，Mycroft仍是那般，Greg不提，他也不强求，关心照旧，咖啡照旧。  
Mycroft来苏格兰场整整一年了。  
在他们再相遇的那天，Mycroft轻轻的把一封辞职信放在了Greg的桌上。  
他走的干净利索，Greg甚至有些恍然。  
苏格兰场的同事们对于Mycroft的离开很是不舍，没有他办案总是没有那么顺利和轻松，听不到他如诗一般的优雅话语也让上班失去了几分趣味。  
“Greg，我好想Mycroft那小子啊，没了他解剖都没意思，其他人什么都不懂。”Anderson在Greg面前的沙发里翘着脚感叹道。  
Greg没搭话，看着桌上的一张照片出了神。  
照片是和辞职信一起被放在桌上的，那次逮捕了一个连环杀人犯，苏格兰场买了好多酒回来庆祝，Greg十分激动地喝多了，搂着行动中功不可没的Mycroft大声的说着多亏了你，你真是太棒了，Mycroft有些不好意思，也没有挣开他的束缚，他静静地看着Greg微醺的脸，同事们就是这时候拍下了这张照片。这是他们唯一一张合影。  
照片上的Greg垂着头，Mycroft看他的眼神充满深情，那眼里的爱慕藏也藏不住。Greg鬼使神差的把照片插在了桌上的一个相框边上，每次一抬头都能看到那缱绻的眼神和少年动人的微笑。  
他想他吗？  
Greg思索了很久。  
想。  
怎么会不想。  
不管是办案还是生活，Mycroft渗入的角落太多，清晨习惯性的伸手去拿杯子，却发现里面已经没了那熟悉的温热。找不到文件习惯性的喊出他的名字，却得不到那声温柔的回应。  
他真的离开了。  
Greg总是在想，是不是因为他的不理会推走了Mycroft，可是他真的不知道，该怎么去面对少年人如火的热情的眼神，和他们10岁的年龄差，他需要时间去理清自己的思绪。  
可是Mycroft走了，Mycroft没有等他。  
好几次午夜梦回，都是少年微颤的睫毛和那个生涩的吻，白皙的皮肤和美丽的锁骨。  
Mycroft Holmes.  
Greg的心里默念着这个名字。

–6–  
Mycroft在离开的前一天写好了辞职信，对于自己在一年内没有成功拿下Greg有些失落，MI5的长官依旧是那副令人讨厌的做派，笑着和他说你还太嫩。  
Mycroft不得不兑现他的一年之约，离开苏格兰场回到MI5。  
他利用着便利的条件时不时的窥视着Greg的一举一动，偶尔看到Greg桌上的照片，心里就忍不住的得意。  
或许离开是个不错的选择，Mycroft想。  
口袋里的手机不断振动着，Mycroft看了眼屏幕皱起了眉。  
“Sir.”  
“今晚需要去搞定一个军火商，他手里有国防部最新的武器资料，一旦他出境，英国很危险。”那边的声音冰冷机械。  
“我以为这是MI6的活。”Mycroft的语气也不太友好。  
“哼。”那边发出一声冷哼，“他们可没有你这样的头脑，更何况你还有无可比拟的年轻美貌。”  
“说吧，要怎么做。”  
“今晚去酒吧，地址和那个人的资料我会发给你，我不管你用什么方式，拿到他衣服内袋里的资料储存器，但不能让他怀疑也不能让他死，你只需要拿到储存器，其他的会有别人来。”  
“当然了我推荐你色诱。”  
“下三滥。”Mycroft冷漠的做了回答。  
“如果你知道为了他我们死了多少特工你就不会这么说了，喜欢年轻貌美的小男孩是他唯一可以利用的特征。”  
Mycroft的咬肌鼓了鼓。  
很快手机上就传来了几张照片，储存器有配套的损毁装置，就在那人的手腕处，一旦他察觉情况不利，储存器内的资料就会被上传到境外，同时储存器会被彻底损毁。  
Mycroft最终还是去了。  
他难得摒弃了西装换上了他这个年纪该穿的牛仔裤和T恤，只不过那条牛仔裤是紧身的，T恤是大领口的。他不知道从哪儿弄到了一些亮闪闪的项链和戒指，小小的十字架刚好垂在精致的锁骨之间，他甚至还给自己的耳朵上夹了颗黑色的钻，把头发抓成蓬松随便的样子。  
镜子里的男孩年轻而富有朝气，像每一个这个年纪的男孩子一样阳光帅气。  
坐在吧台的Mycroft不习惯地扯了扯自己的领口，目标还没有出现，他和那些主动迎合的傻蛋们可不一样。  
Mycroft出色的容貌和桀骜的姿态很快就吸引到了不少人，他面前的吧台上整齐的摆着一排请他的酒，他没抬眼看过任何一杯，只是小口的嘬着自己的那杯果酒。  
漂亮，自傲，不会喝酒，完美的猎物。  
很快Mycroft感觉到有人从身后用一只手环住了自己的腰，那个人凑过来，另一只手递过来一杯幽蓝色的酒。  
“一个人？”  
Mycroft回头，大脑精准的将面前的人与手机上的照片对在了一起。他迅速调整好状态，眼里都是不屑。  
说实话那人长得不赖，全身上下都显示出他的富有。如果真的是一个猎艳的小男孩，大概率会被他吸引。而Mycroft只觉得他连Greg的一根头发丝都不如。  
他的冷淡疏离很显然吸引了那个男人，男人饶有兴趣的坐在了他旁边，开始缓缓谈起他的冒险之旅，他当然不会蠢到涉及关键，只是控制在刚好能勾起一个小男孩的兴趣。  
Mycroft装作被他的话吸引，男人果然露出了一丝得意，手指不着痕迹的在Mycroft身上划来划去，Mycroft心里泛着恶心，表面还得是一副单纯面孔。男人故意拉起他的手端详，一施力Mycroft就扑到了他怀里，男人得意的笑着。  
送上门的猎物。Mycroft扯起一个冷笑，双手貌似是在平衡自己，实则飞快的划过衣襟试探着储存器的位置。  
Mycroft轻轻推开男人，害羞似得转过了头。  
男人似乎被他这个动作极大的取悦了，甚至站起身来用背后拥住了他。  
就是现在。  
Mycroft一边转身一边站了起来，男人压了过来，Mycroft惊呼一声，两只手伸向他的衣襟，脑袋倒在男人的肩上被抱了个满怀。  
“喝一杯？”男人低低的笑着。  
“好啊。”Mycroft小声的回答，同时飞快把手里的小东西揣进了口袋。  
再一次坐下，Mycroft假装没看到男人装作打电话的转了半个身挡住他的视线，把一点白色粉末洒进了杯子。  
呵，这人才是真的下三滥。  
Mycroft环视一圈，在不远的地方发现了一个人冲着他晃了晃手机，于是他也把手搭在腿上轻轻扣了扣。那人貌似不经意的走过来，冲着吧台要了杯酒，掉落了一张钞票。Mycroft俯下身捡起那张钱，把小东西夹进去，推给了那人。  
“你的钱。”  
那人点点头，拿着酒离开了。  
“宝贝，来，我们喝一杯。”男人递给他一杯酒，加了料的。  
Mycroft接过酒，思索着如何脱身，没料到一个人冲出来夺过了他的酒一口干了。  
“我替他喝了。”  
Mycroft日思夜想的声音此时真实的回响在他耳畔，不待他反应，Greg就拉扯着他的手臂把他往酒吧外面带，身后是那个男人愤怒的叫喊声。  
他们会处理的，Mycroft思索了一秒，就放任自己和Greg出了酒吧。  
“你知不知道不能随便喝陌生人给的酒！”Greg怒气冲冲，上下看他一眼，更生气了，“还穿成这样！我要不来你就被那个人给……”  
Mycroft很想告诉他自己不会那么傻，但是他明智的闭了嘴，享受这片刻Greg对他的心急和关心。  
Greg突然踉跄了一下，手也扶上了后脑。  
完了，酒里有东西。Greg想着。

–7–  
那人手里的东西应该不是普通的春药，不然Greg觉得自己不会有这么大反应。  
明明才喝下酒没几分钟，一股热流就窜到了下身。这药倒是没什么头昏脑涨的副作用，效果非常单纯，让Greg在头脑清醒的情况下清晰的感知到自己龌龊的欲望。  
Greg丝毫没有注意Mycroft一直在偷偷观察他，装作自己没事的样子，说:“我送你回家，以后别再来酒吧，每次来都没好事。”  
Mycroft心里隐隐觉得今天会是个大日子，于是乖巧的说好，跟在Greg身后。  
Greg此时还能保持正常的走姿，他只能庆幸今天穿的这件外套下摆够长，刚好遮住了他已经鼓成一团的部位。  
“到了，你上去吧。”夜很深了，在夜幕的遮掩下Greg脸上不正常的红晕倒是也看的不太真切。  
“上来坐坐吧。”Mycroft看着他，眼睛里是快要溢出来的思念。  
Greg咽了一口口水，说实话他有点想这个男孩儿，但是此时，身体不允许他这么做。  
“不用了，我先回去了。”Greg勉强扯出一个笑，摆摆手转身准备离开。  
刚踏出一步，一个温热的身体就从身后贴了上来，还伴随着一个低低的声音:“Greg，我可以这么叫你吗，我好想你。”话音刚落又在他肩膀处蹭了蹭，“别走。”  
Greg只觉得脑子里噌的一下窜上了火，把所剩无几的理智烧的消失殆尽。  
Greg转向Mycroft，看着男孩有些可怜的表情，破罐子破摔地告诉他:“那个人刚给你的酒里下了东西，所以我现在……”  
男孩靠的更近了，带着热气的呼吸一下下打在Greg耳边，下半身轻轻蹭过那处凸起，无声的邀请着。  
月色下男孩的皮肤泛着光泽，腰身纤细，牛仔裤包裹的臀部呈现着漂亮的弧，被牙齿轻咬的嘴唇看起来柔软而粉嫩，而那双深邃的眼睛，就那么直直地盯着他。  
Fuck.  
“不行Mycroft，我不能……”Greg撑着最后一丝清明，想要推开他。  
“我愿意。”男孩的睫毛碰到了他的眼皮，然后唇上就落上了一片温软。  
压制了一路的情欲瞬间爆发，Greg牵着Mycroft，进入电梯的一瞬间就难舍难分的吻在一起，Mycroft被压在电梯壁上，男孩唇齿间里都是甜蜜的果酒味道，被吻住时害羞的不敢睁眼。男孩的吻很生涩，在Greg的长驱直入下只能退避连连，翻搅出湿润的水声，来不及吞咽的津液湿哒哒的挂在嘴角。  
相拥着倒在床上时，Greg满脑子都是待会儿把这个漂亮的男孩压在身下，让他在自己身下辗转承欢，说不定他还会承受不了的哭出来，那么好看的一双眼睛，挂着泪水一定更加好看。  
Greg一边在Mycroft身上胡乱的吻着，一边飞快的脱光了自己的衣服。两个人的气息交缠着，Mycroft的腰被握在Greg手里抚摸。  
Mycroft一个翻身压住了Greg，Greg低笑着:“这么热情啊宝贝。”  
“我喜欢你Greg……”说着Mycroft把手探向了Greg身后。  
“等一下，Myc，你……？”  
“我喜欢你……”Mycroft呢喃着，撒娇一样的在Greg唇上小口小口的亲着，同样硬起来的下身也一下一下的磨蹭着Greg。  
操，Greg想着，被下药的是你还是我啊。  
Greg今年31岁了，没谈过几次恋爱，性经验一只手数的过来，一年前被一个比自己小10岁的男孩告了白，今天被下了药，以为自己要禽兽一把，结果现在这个小男孩压着他，甜甜腻腻的说着喜欢，想要上了他。  
好吧。  
年轻人嘛，总是对这种事有些执着。  
而且他看起来弱不禁风的，自己明显更耐折腾一些。  
“怕了你了小崽子。”Greg笑着叹气。  
Mycroft眼神里一瞬间迸发的光明亮的有些灼伤了Greg的眼。  
“I love you Greg.”从三年前开始，直到现在，和一万年后的将来。  
Greg是他的神祗。  
Mycroft近乎膜拜般虔诚地吻着身下人的每一寸皮肤，轻柔的仿佛怕他一用力Greg就会碎掉一般。  
Greg显然不满足于这种过于温柔的亲吻，他难耐的向上挺了挺身，发出模糊不清的命令:“用……用力……”  
Mycroft从他的腹部抬起头来，似乎是有些惊讶于他的这个指令。  
Greg没有再说话，而是抬起手放在Mycroft毛茸茸的脑袋上，微微施力按了下去。  
Mycroft的鼻尖直接触到了Greg线条清晰发硬的腹肌，他身上好闻的气味以不可阻挡之势涌入了Mycroft的鼻腔，Mycroft狠狠地对唇下的皮肉咬了下去。  
“嗯！”Greg口中溢出一声舒爽的呻吟，仰起的脖子勾成一条流畅的弧。  
Mycroft被他毫不掩饰的享受姿态激的眼睛发红，在探长身上来回抚摸的手加重了些力道，所过之处留下泛红的痕迹，唇舌更是带着些凌虐的味道啃咬着光滑的皮肤，齿痕加上水痕，让Greg的身体看起来无比的色气，却又引的人更想去对这具美丽的身体施虐。  
胸前的两点在微凉的空气中微微凸起，浅色的点缀在麦色的胸膛，看起来楚楚可怜，仿佛在诱惑着人去给予疼爱。Mycroft没有任何犹豫的含住了其中的一粒。舌尖挑逗着乳尖不断戳刺，再加之时快时缓的吮吸，小小的乳头很快就被折磨的更加挺立，连颜色都成了媚人的红。  
“嗯……哈……另一边……”Greg的手指抚弄着Mycroft的头发，轻轻扯了扯想要他别忽略另一边。Mycroft很快如他所愿，灵巧的舌缠上了另一颗红果重重的舔舐。  
Greg闭着眼享受胸前传来的阵阵快感，双手交叠勾着Mycroft的脖子，修长的两条腿曲起，夹着Mycroft的腰磨蹭。两个人胯挨着胯，Mycroft能清晰的感受到Greg胯下的硬挺灼热，当然自己也不好受，牛仔裤包裹着鼓鼓囊囊的一块，渴望着被释放。  
Mycroft的唇舌一路向上，停在颈窝处开始不断的舔弄啃咬着脆弱的脖颈，同时手上也没闲着，抓住Greg火热的硬挺一撸到底。  
“唔……”Greg被这用力的一下子刺激的脑子里炸开了花，刚想发出爽快的声音喉结就被Mycroft咬在了嘴里，Mycroft对着他上下翻滚发喉结的那一小块皮肉不住的舔吻，仿佛恨不得把他拆吃入腹。  
“快点……”Greg挺了挺腰，性器在Mycroft的掌心里来回戳弄，渴求着更大的快感。一边用手去够Mycroft的裤子，把那个蓄势待发的器官释放出来。  
“摸摸它。”Mycroft哑着嗓子开口。  
两个人都握着一根不属于自己的性器，或轻或重的摩擦撸动，Mycroft未经人事，只会单纯的上下滑动，而Greg极富技巧地摩擦着柱身，时不时略过微微向外渗着清液的柱头，手指还轻飘飘的沿着柱身上的青筋挑逗，他手上的枪茧带来极大的快感，险些让Mycroft缴械。  
“怎么样？”Greg断断续续地调笑。  
Mycroft重重地喘着气，低下头攫取了他的唇，舌头在口腔里大力的搅弄，发出一点黏腻的水声，Greg承受不及，发出呜呜的声音。  
不能再等了。  
Mycroft感受到身下人因为药物而升高的体温和更加敏感的身体，那双长腿勾在腰上不断磨蹭着，诱惑着身上的上进入这具身体，狠狠占有他。  
飞快扒掉衣服，从床头翻出一管润滑剂挤在手上，Greg死到临头还不要命的说话:“东西这么全，是不是早就想对我这么干……嗯！”  
Mycroft红着脸，探入了一根手指打断他的话。内里很紧，很软，肠肉会自动把手指包裹的不留一丝缝隙。  
“好涨……”或许是药的原因，开拓工作还算是顺利，三根手指进入后，Greg只能发出一阵阵轻喘，时不时发出一声呻吟，润滑剂和受刺激分泌的肠液搅在一起，咕叽咕叽的声音听的他脸红。Mycroft那根灼热的东西就顶在不断张阖的入口处。  
“我能进来吗？”Mycroft小心地开口。  
Greg不跟他废话，脚跟用力一压，Mycroft就进来了半个头。  
“嗯……”Greg发出一声，Mycroft被这突如其来的紧致高温包围，只能慢慢的把自己顶进去，头部划过肠壁，刺激肠液分泌出来。Greg由于不习惯异物入侵而重重喘息着，甚至感受到了Mycroft性器上虬结的脉络，肉穴也随着呼吸张阖，似乎在把Mycroft往更深处吸。  
Mycroft看他不适应，没有立刻开始动作，只是浅浅的嘬吻着Greg，下体缓缓地进出着。  
“快点……”探长勾着笑，挑衅一样的缩了缩含着硬物的小穴。  
“Greg……”Mycroft没想到Greg在床上会是这般模样，下身不经思考的重重一挺。  
“啊！”Greg呻吟出声，“就是这样……”  
少年人被身下人的坦荡肆意刺激，红了眼开始大开大合的进出。硬朗的身材，体内却是无比的温软。  
Mycroft的第一次有些不得章法，Greg只觉体内被撑开的地方发着涨，硬挺在肉穴肆虐的感觉格外清晰，不算很舒服，但是看到身上的少年红着脸，额角还有薄薄一层汗水，在他身上努力着，释放着自己对他的思念和爱，Greg突然觉得，怎样都没关系。  
Mycroft突然擦过一处，身下的人一抖，肿胀多时的性器溅出一道白液，口中也发出了绵长的呻吟。一阵快感从下腹涌向四肢百骸，眼前甚至短暂的出现了白光。  
“啊哈……小混蛋，就是那里。”  
“舒服吗Greg？”Mycroft没有停下动作，发现Greg的敏感处后更是次次往那要命的地方顶弄。  
“啊……哈……舒服……再多一点……”Greg仰起头，喉结随着动作上下滑动着，嘴唇已是鲜艳的红。  
“别再诱惑我了Greg，我受不了了……”Mycroft轻叹了一句，下体更用力的进出着。敏感处得到十足的照顾，肠液更是争先恐后的涌出，安静的房间里只有肉体碰撞的啪啪声和体内被捣弄而响起的水声。  
Greg高热的内里因为高潮的来临而更加紧致，肉穴就像是有生命一样的吞吐着他的性器，肠壁收缩挤压，窄窄的腰身随着他的进出而轻颤，脸上的表情充满欢愉。  
是我带给了他快乐。  
这个认知让Mycroft也交代在了Greg体内，他伏在Greg的耳边喘着气，又凑过去吻他的耳朵，然后开心地笑了。  
Greg抚摸着他的柔软的头发，另一只手顺着他的脊柱一节一节的摩挲。  
“小混蛋，我还硬着呢……”Greg的药效还没过，他挺了挺身，用自己的性器在Mycroft腹部胡乱的划着。  
“嗯！”话音刚落，留在他体内的巨物又顶上了那块敏感。  
“你怎么又……”Greg话还没说完，就被新一轮汹涌的快感所席卷。少年出过一次后明显耐力上升，一点都不急的顶弄着，手和嘴都没闲着，Greg的锁骨和脖子被烙了无数块红色的痕迹，Mycroft灵巧的手指拨弄着挺立的乳头，时而向下挑逗一番那可怜兮兮竖在空气中的性器。  
浑身上下各处都传来不同的快意，Mycroft的手在圆润紧实的臀部上揉捏，下身顶弄的力气不轻不重，快感密集却始终不上不下，每次快要到达顶峰，Mycroft就又会慢下来，生生扼住快感。  
几次下来，Greg被逼的溢出眼泪，只能抱着身上的人磨蹭着，乞求他施以快感。  
“Myc……Myc……求你了，让我到……”  
身下的人不算年轻，成熟精壮的身体此时就像朵盛开的花，美艳绝伦。  
“一起。”  
Mycroft加快了动作，肉穴吞吐着性器，已经被肏熟的穴肉随着进出向这一切的始作俑者展示着它深红的颜色，肠液和润滑剂时不时从缝隙出涌出，让两人连接的下体泥泞不堪。  
尖锐的快感一阵阵的涌向大脑，Greg只觉得自己头皮发麻，浑身都像是被泡在温热的水中，踏实又快乐。  
Mycroft的硬物顶端一下下的蹭着那一处，Greg不自觉的收缩绞紧，体内紧致湿润，软肉层层叠叠，被不断破开进入。  
“不行了……啊……”Greg一口咬上Mycroft的肩头，一道白浊全部喷溅到了Mycroft的小腹上。Mycroft随即也不再刻意控制，酣畅淋漓的释放在Greg体内。  
Mycroft轻轻把软下来的性器拔出来，被操弄许久的小穴一时难以收紧，射进去的白色液体缓缓流出，媚红的穴口加之白色粘稠的液体，活色生香，淫糜至极，看的他又是双颊绯红。  
“带我去洗澡。”Greg冲他张开了双臂。  
Mycroft起身抱着他去了浴室。  
事实证明，永远不要小瞧一个处男的能力，也千万不要胡乱撩拨。  
Mycroft在浴室看着Greg把手指伸进小穴去引精液出来的美景，又一次下身硬的不行，借着给他冲水的名头，又把自己站起来的灼热性器顶进了那还湿软的小穴中。  
Greg反抗不及，只能任由他在浴室胡作非为了好一番。  
被放在床上时，整个人累的手指都不想动。  
Mycroft就像个得到了糖的孩子一样，看着Greg的睡颜亲了又亲，珍视的拥着怀里温热的身体，微笑着进入了梦乡。

–8–  
Greg严格的生物钟让他在清晨准时醒了过来，他感受了一下，身上大部分地方都散发着一种使用过度的酸痛。  
“早上好。”旁边的少年睁开了眼。  
突然Mycroft噌的坐了起来，神情一下子紧张了起来。  
“对不起DI Lestrade！昨天都是我的错，如果你很讨厌请尽管责怪我！”  
Greg经过昨天那一出，也起了些作弄的心思。他故意板着脸，一副往事不堪回首的表情，问他:“你从什么时候对我有了这份心思？”  
“……三年前。”Mycroft垂着头，一五一十的给他讲着那段故事，包括MI5和昨天的任务。  
“所以，昨天你根本就知道那杯东西不对劲？”  
“……是。”Mycroft心虚的回答。  
很好。  
Greg舔着后槽牙，在脑子里梳理着线索。  
这臭小子三年前就对他心怀不轨，甚至特意跑到苏格兰场去找机会追求他，昨天他明知道那酒有问题，但是还是引诱了他。  
最重要的是，他是被上的那一个。  
“对不起我真的只是太喜欢您了……”少年喋喋不休地讲述着他的爱慕和情感，他卑微的追在Greg身后，像飞蛾追逐灯火，奋不顾身。  
Greg用了最后的一点时间思考，你也一样爱这个男孩吗？  
男孩还在说着什么，眼眶甚至有些湿润。  
Greg已经听不到他的话了，他只是凑近了男孩，用吻封住了他源源不断的爱语。  
是的，我爱这个男孩。  
或许从一开始，就注定了。  
十年很长。  
Greg Lestrade不是不害怕，他同样会恐惧是否爱会很快消散，是否他会摔得遍体鳞伤粉身碎骨。  
但好像如果那个人是Mycroft Holmes，未来便没有任何值得恐惧。  
Mycroft惊呆了，他以为昨夜过去，迎接他的会是一场死刑，可他没想过，这是一次新生。  
“你废话太多了臭小子。”  
清晨的阳光正好，暖暖的照在两个人身上。他们闭着眼认真的亲吻着对方，空气里传来微小的唇齿相接的声音。  
黑夜勇敢的拥抱了那只小小的萤火虫，他以为萤火虫会很快熄灭，但是，萤火虫没有。  
萤火虫也同样拥抱了他。

——END——

☆沙雕番外小段子  
Mycroft:所以为什么你突然出现在酒吧？  
Greg:我只是无聊而已。  
Mycroft:我不信。  
Greg:好吧我是去猎艳的。  
Mycroft:嗯？  
Greg:Fuck！我就是觉得你可能在那儿才去了你满意了吗！  
Mycroft(满意脸):嗯。


End file.
